Back into your Arms Again
by temaeo hatake
Summary: Can love be sweeter the second time around? Just read and you will find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters.. I just love them**

**Hi! guys this is my new SasuSaku story. Please tell me what you think after you read. I would like to hear from you guys. Love it? Hate it? please review.**

* * *

**_Tittle: Back into your arms again_**

**_Author: Temeo Hatake_**

CHAPTER 1

Sakura's POV

I'm Sakura Haruno, 25 years old, successful in my career as an HR manager in an exclusive company in this city. I'm active into sports, this help my body fit and slim. I'm 5'5 inches tall, long pink color hair that matches with my green bright eyes. Yes, I have a weird color pink hair, but this help me stand out with other girls out there. I'm pretty and beautiful in my own ways. I know, I have admirers and suitors in the past 10 months. Receiving chocolates and flowers every week in the office and in my apartment. I am used to that from last 10 months since I'm single. Yes, I'm SINGLE but that was 2 hours ago.

Now, I'm sitting here in the couch of my small apartment leaning my head in the couch, looking my left hand pointing up in the ceiling. Looking particularly in my ring finger, wearing a shining diamond ring and a wedding ring. Yes, a wedding ring, I'm a married woman now, about 2 hours ago. I smiled still can't believe that this will happen_. "Sakura Haruno Uchiha"_ I said to myself. Thinking, if the decision I made last 2 hours ago was right. _"Should I be happy or regret this my whole life"_ I said to myself again.

Then, I looked to the kitchen and see a man's back about 5'10 tall. I could smell the strong odor of garlic and onions, I run to the sink and thrown all the food I had ate during lunch time.

"Cath, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked while rubbing my back to comfort me.

"I'm fine." I answered him back, and then I leaned my back on the sink looking at him wearing a red apron and holding a ladle. "What are you cooking it smell bad?" I asked him, covering my nose and mouth to avoid vomits again.

"It's your favorite, omelette" he smiled. He placed two plates in the table with rice and omelette on it.

"I don't feel like eating, I'm not hungry." I said and turn my back to go back in the couch.

"But Sakura, you have to eat." He grabbed my hand "Please..even just for the baby." He still holds my hand.

Then, it come up in my mind and looks to my flat belly. Yeah, I almost forgot I'm 6 week pregnant. The main reason why I am a married woman now with this damn good looking heavenly made man in front of me right now.

Sasuke's POV

I'm Sasuke Uchiha, 25 years old, an engineering student. Yeah, I'm still a student because I dropped school two times. I'm a damn good looking guy and I admit it. I am a varsity player in our school, actually since high school until now. As part in a basketball team, I can't deny that there's a lot of girls crazy on me. I'm used to this since high school years. I never tried courting to a girl because I don't know how the proper way to do it, that's a secret and only Sakura know it. Seven years ago, I thought my life was perfect since she came in my life. She was my everything. She accepted my ups and down, the dark side of my life. She accepted who I am. But, a year ago I made the biggest mistake in my life and I don't know when she will forgive me on this.

But, she's Mrs. Uchiha now and I'm very happy about it. Looking at her leaning in the couch while staring at our wedding ring. I don't know what she was thinking about. But, I decided to cook for her, I get the red apron and put it on me and start cooking. Moment later, I heard her vomits in the sink just beside me. I tried to comfort her. I know her condition now was hard for her. I could see to her eyes that she still angry at me, want to kill me with those glare she made.

I tried to smile and offer her to eat but she refuse, as she always did. Good thing she sits on the chair and start eating after I said "_just for the baby_." Yes, I'm using the baby just to talk to her and have a proper conversation with her, without using those deadly looked she always made.

NOBODY'S POV

"You will leave after this, right?" Sakura said to him while they are eating on the dining area.

"Can I stay for 1 hour more?" Sasuke smile shyly, try to plead her.

"Why?" she just asked casually.

"Sakura, I'm your husband now, I was just thinking – "

"So?" she cut him off "You want a honeymoon?" she looked directly to his eyes.

"If you like it too." He smiled seductively.

"Forget it!" she pushed the chair backward and stand, walked directly to her room. "Clean the dishes before you leave." She continues her way to her room.

Sasuke was left alone in the table. He put a big sighed before he stand and clean the dishes. After everything was in ordered, he knocks Sakura's room and holds the doorknob. He want to open it but he stop himself to avoid another big trouble because the last time he open that doorknob the baby was made and Sakura wanted to cursed him on that.

"I'm going now." He said, knowing that Sakura heard him from inside.

"Don't forget to lock the door before you leave." She answered him back. And she heard a steps going to the main door and then, she heard a slammed of the door. "He already left" she said leaning on the door, holding her flat belly.

She walks to her bed and slowly she lay, and closed her eyes trying to remember what happened to them.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one guys..So what you think? love it? hate it? please reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It was February 20, 7:30 in the evening, Sakura dropped her phone after she received a call from Hinata. Her body become heavy and numb. Her energy were losing the tears can't stop from falling. She was in the bathroom of their house that time. Her mom quickly run to her and open the door when she heard Sakura's scream. Mrs. Haruno found her daughter laying on the tiled floor unconscious.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she's already in her room. Her worried mother looking at her, beside were her two siblings, her older sister carrying her one year old niece and her older brother checking her pulse because he is a nurse. His father was leaning on wall and it's obvious he was worried and angry, thinking what cause her to collapse. Then, she turns to someone holding her hand tight, too worried and could see tears in his eyelids. Then, tears start falling again in her eyes, Sasuke hugged her tight and whisper to her ear.

"I'm sorry, babe" he hugged Sakura tighter "I'm so-sorry" and then he cried.

Sakura didn't answer him back she just cried and cried too hard. Her family went outside her room when they notice something need to be settle in private for them both. When Sakura saw that they were all alone in the room. He pushed Sasuke hard and gives him a hard slapped on his beautiful face. It turns red marking her hand on it, but Sasuke just accepted it. He receive another hard slapped and punches on his broad chest but it's not hard anymore, he could feel Sakura's energy was loosen and he tried to hug her again but Sakura pushed him and step back.

"Why Sasuke? Why!?" she shouted to him.

"I'm so-sorry" that's all he could reply to his hysterical girlfriend.

"Sorry? That's all you can say?" she wiped her tears but still keeps on falling. "So, everything Hinata told me was true?" she sobs "How could you do this to me, Sasuke! Did I done something wrong to you? That you can do this to me!?"

"No, babe, you don't done anything wrong, it's my fault. I was tempted.." he sob and bow his head.

"You're tempted!?" she smiled in disbelief but still crying. "How long you had been cheating on me?" she asked.

"It's been a year, but believes me babe I don't love her. I was just tempted by her. It was a mistake." He comes near to Sakura but still she step back.

"It's been a year, then you said you're just tempted." She turns her back to him. "What do think of me Sasuke, fool?" she turn her back to face him, but Sasuke already in front of her, snatched her waist hold her back head and kiss her with force but still passionate. She closed her eyes and lost for a bit but she pushed him and slapped gain.

"How dare you!" she shouted, covering her mouth with his hand.

Sasuke bows down his knees, hugged her legs and begged for her forgiveness.

"You have to marry her, she's pregnant right? She wipes again her tears not looking down to his boyfriend kneeling in front of her.

"No babe, I can't." he looked up tears falling from his eyes. "You are the one I want to marry. That's my promise to you, right?"

"But you broke that promise" she looked and grabbed Sasuke upper arms to help him stands. "You broke it, just now." She looked him into the eyes "we're over Sasuke, now leave.." she sob.

"No babe, I love you so much" shook his head while hugging her tight.

"And I love you too" she sob again "that's why I'm letting you go. Maybe we are not destine to each other and we have different paths to take in our life."

"No babe, I won't let it happen!" he disagreed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but our love story ends here." Sasuke loosen his hugged to her, kissed her in forehead, turn his back and slowly went out the room.

Sasuke went out Sakura's house without saying anything to her family. Sakura's family over heard it all from her room. They know how depressing this to Sasuke and to Sakura. They witnessed how their relationship grown up from trials and they are one of them who tried to break them apart years ago but they didn't succeed.

"I told you that he will just hurt you." Mr. Haruno said, hugging her daughter to comfort. "Now, this is what you get for being hard headed daughter." He seems mad.

"Dad.." he just hugged her father and sob on his broad chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Guys thanks for the reviews. I really appreciated it, that you like the first two chapters. I will try my best to make this story better.**_

_**Regarding for those who asked who's the other girl, you will find it out soon.. :)**_

**_So here is chapter 3! Enjoy!_**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Since then, Sakura didn't saw Sasuke anymore. Its two months long before she recover herself back. After that, she focuses on her career and promoted as a new HR manager in the company she was working. After seven months of hiding to her friends, she shows up. She know Hinata was very mad at her for not answering her calls and text.

Hinata texted her that they will meet in the bar they used to come before, at 9 pm. She wore a light color short and a plain black blouse fit enough to show her curve with U curve neckline showing her upper chest. She matches it with long fashion heart necklace. After she put a light make up, she lastly put her contact lens, and it helps her to look more stunning. She smiled looking her image on the big mirror in her apartment. Then, hurriedly went out to meet Hinata at the bar.

Hinata was so happy to see her. Although she was mad for hiding her for seven months long but as a friend she tried to understand.

"Sakura, any news from him?" she asked wanting to tell something more to her. Sakura just shook her head while sipping her drinks. "Want to know?" she added

"No, Hinata, I'm fine now" she smiled to her friend. "I know his happy now and I'm happy for him too." She said trying to stop her tears that about to fall.

"No Sakura, you're wrong." Hinata countered "His not happy, actually his life were miserable since you two broke up." She looked to Sakura worriedly. "He returns to all his vices again Sakura. If you just could see he is not the Sasuke that I know since we're young." tears showing in her eyelids "my cousin is too lost now Sakura."

"Good thing she didn't dropped school again." she smiled avoiding looking Hinata teary eyes.

"He didn't drop because that's the only way he could not stay home with that girl." She rolled her eyes.

"So you mean they are not living together?" she inquired.

"Nope, Sasuke is staying here in the city, still renting his apartment alone." She smiled to Sakura "he hates and avoiding the girl since he found out that she wasn't pregnant at all." she added.

"What?" she was surprise "So Sasuke was here all these months past?" she could feel her heart bits fast.

"Yes.. he was just afraid to show up to you to avoid trouble with the girls family." She answered and took a sipped on her drinks.

"That girl was a cursed!" Sakura said and it made Hinata laugh.

* * *

Sakura was laying in here bed for almost one hour. She tried to close her eyes but still couldn't sleep. Thinking everything Hinata told her about Sasuke.

It was already seven in the morning when she woke up, she hurriedly took a shower, put her office uniform in and hurriedly went out without combing her hair. She opened the door and found out a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. She always receives this every other day in front of her door. She thought these were some strategies of her suitors just to win her heart. But for now, she doesn't have time for it. She just enjoys her life being single and free.

Every weekends Hinata would stay in Sakura's apartment since they don't have work. In that time they could chill and relax from an exhausting work all weekdays.

* * *

Hinata said that her boyfriend would come and Sakura just agreed with that, since she loved Hinata and her boyfriend Naruto. Naruto was so happy to see Sakura, he hugged her tight when he saw her.

"Oh, by the way I bring my bestfriend" he gave the girls with his silly smile. Sakura's eyes widen because she knew who he was referring to. But, she was relief when she saw it wasn't him. "Don't worry it's not him." He tapped Sakura's shoulder while he whispered it to her ear. "But he's coming" he added teasing her.

"No way!" she barks in disagreement.

Sakura was introduced to Naruto new bestfriend Sai. He's good looking also, cool and has a strong personality. Sakura doesn't find it hard to talk to him because he has also lots of good ideas in mind and fun to talk to.

Sakura didn't mind Naruto last word that he is coming because he thought Naruto was just joking her around. They all have fun eating and drinking when the doorbell echoed the room.

"He is here" Naruto smiled and quickly stands and opened the door.

Sakura eyes widen in surprise, when she saw a tall and familiar man in the front door. But something different in his aura, _"what happened to you?"_ she asked in her mind, but actually wanted to burst it out and asked him.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked looking at her very concerned and worried.

"Yes of course, I'm okay." She denied and immediately stands give Sasuke a fake smile. "Come in, feel at home" she said tried to be hospitable.

Sasuke was actually surprise. He wanted to step back and turn around when he saw that Sakura was inside the apartment. He was even more surprise that it was her girlfriend, ex-girlfriend rather apartment. _"I didn't know you already move here."_ He said in his mind looking to Sakura fake smile.

Sakura tried to feel relaxed and avoided to look or land her eyes to Sasuke. Who was just drinking and drinking a beer, while keep on staring at her and Sai. Who's she feel taking advantages at her because they are all empowered by alcohol. Then she glanced to Sasuke again and she could see that his eyes were burning wanted to kick Sai ass out in the apartment. She smirked recognizing those glared that he used to, every time he get jealous to any man come close to her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Sakura woke up in someone's lap, she know, she's in her couch apartment. She quickly got up holding her head.

"Ouch! Hang over strikes again." She turns her head only to find out that she fall asleep on Sasuke lap. Now, staring at her ugly looked early in the morning. "Where are they?" she asked without looking at him.

"Went home" he simply answered.

"And why are you still here? Why you didn't went home also." She asked again and trying to fix her crumbled hair.

"You're drunk last night; I stayed to watch you over." He replied and leaned his head on the couch.

"You haven't sleep, right?" she asked in confused "You're drugged again?" she investigates.

"It's none of your business." He stands up and making his way to Sakura's room.

"Hey!" she run and blocked the doorway. "Where do you think you're going?" she raised a brow to him.

"Sleep" he said tiredly and pushed the doorknob of the room.

* * *

It's been an hour since Sasuke stayed in Sakura's room. She's done cleaning all the mess and she already took a shower, she just cover herself a towel since she can't get in because Sasuke is still in the room, and all her clothes are in the closet. She decided to cook for breakfast, when she was almost done. Sasuke went out the room and he was shocked, when he saw Sakura only covered with a towel. He could feel a strike in his back spine. He admitted that he missed Sakura so much and he wanted to touch her badly.

"Good morning, breakfast?" she greeted him with fake smile again.

"Good morning" he replied while walking to the table.

Then, Sakura runs making her way to her room to change and try to avoid him. Sasuke was about to sit on the chair, when he turns his back quickly making his way to Sakura's room and open the door. He smirked when found out it was not lock.

"Sa-Sasuke.." she was so surprise to see him and quickly cover her body again with towel.

Sasuke runs to her and give her a kiss. He put his tongue inside Sakura's mouth requesting for a response and he didn't failed, Sakura response to his forceful kiss. They take apart to catch each other breath.

"I miss you" he said before kissing her back.

Then, passionately he kisses her neck down to her shoulder. Sasuke grabs the towel and drops it on the floor. He travels his hand up and down to Sakura's chest and belly while kissing her. Then, his hand go down a little more lower from Sakura's belly to her private area.

"Sasuke, no-noo.." she whisper in his ear trying to stop him, but some force dragging her to want it more.

Sakura was laying on her bed looking to her man's eyes full of passionate and love. She wipes his sweats in his face. He smiled at her and she reply it with a pure smile not a fake one anymore. He was moving the familiar moves that made Sakura moaned, Sasuke loved it every time he heard Sakura's moaned. This motivates him to move faster.

"I love you" he whispered to her ear before they reach the agony that they wanted.

They are now laying in the bed only blanket covers them. They are both exhausted, Sakura get a cigarette and started to smoke.

"When did you learned to smoke?" he asked raising a brow to her.

"None of your business." She answered trying to piss him.

"Sakura.." he warned "I know you are mad, but stop that!" he get the cigarette and throw it on the ash tray. "It's not good."

"How she's been doing?" she asked without looking at him.

"Who do you mean?" he pretended.

"You know who I mean." She looked away so that Sasuke could not notice her teary eyes.

"Let's not talk about her." He started kissing Sakura's back shoulder.

Sakura ignore the kiss and she stands to get her clothes. Sasuke knows that she was pissed of what he answered. But he could not tell Sakura the truth about his damn life with the girl.

"Once, you're done taking breakfast you can leave." She said coldly while changing her clothes. Sasuke doesn't bother to react or answer her back because it will just cause a fight. He just follow what Sakura ordered to him after he finish eating, he leave. He said goodbye but Sakura ignored him.

* * *

Three weeks later, Sasuke didn't show up. Though it hurt but Sakura just wanted it that way. She just thinks that, what happened in that morning was one of her foolish mistakes. Her weakness that need to be buried again like she did ten months ago.

It's another week had past, no more sign of Sasuke presence and she never hope. She was in the supermarket with Hinata when she feels dizzy. She knew, she was just stressed of office work, that's why she feels tired these past few days. Then, she could feel her body numb and the place turns around.

Next thing she knew, she was laying in hospital bed. Hinata was smiling on her side looks so happy and then, him. The presence that she was longing for more than four weeks now. He is kissing her hand and she could see that he cried.

"What's wrong, am I dying?" she asked in curiosity trying to sit on the bed.

"Thank you" Sasuke hugged her "I love you" he smile then he kissed her forehead.

"Sasuke, are drugged again?" she investigate, frown her face to him and give him a deadly looked.

"No! I already stop it. I promise" he smiled.

"Then, what's this all about?" she still confused.

"Sakura, you're going to be a mom!" Hinata said in excitement "You're going to be parents, congrats both of you. I'm so happy" she hugged her friend and her cousin then wipes a tears in her eyes.

Sakura was shocked, speechless, she could feel that she was floating in the air and Hinata words are like echoes repeating it in her mind.

"Is, this some kind of a joke?" she asked in disbelief "Tell me that you're just kidding me, right Hinata?" she laugh a bit.

"No Sakura, its true" Hinata insisted, looking worried at her.

"No!" she shouted, she gets down on the bed "I want to go home. I'm just stressed." tears start falling in her eyes.

"Sakura.." Sasuke hugged her "It's okay, I'm here" he rubbed Sakura's back try to comfort her.

"No Sasuke, it can't be" she sobbed on his chest "It's your fault" she punched his chest "It's your damn fault!" she hugged him tightly.

Hinata can't stop but to cry also while watching her two beloved friends.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Everything to her was like a blink of an eye. It's been two weeks since she found out that she was pregnant with Sasuke baby. She knows, she was happy about it because they are wishing and wanting this for long time. But, she was too worried and hard to sleep at night this two weeks past, because the baby came in the wrong time and in difficult situation. Where their feeling for each other were confused and the people surrounded them might be affected. Once they will know her situation, she knows it will cause chaos, and that was she afraid of. She asked Sasuke to keep it a secret for the main time. He agreed to her but in one condition, they should be married.

Sakura knows it's the most ridiculous thing that Sasuke asked from her. But, there's no turning back now. Sasuke hold her hand tight facing to a judge and she was asked if she will accept Sasuke to be her husband and it came out to her mouth the word "_I DO_" and that's it Hinata and Naruto clapped their hands and Sasuke kissed her. They were married at exactly 4:30 in the afternoon; she's now Mrs. Sakura Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke looked so sad after leaving Sakura's apartment. He knows, he supposed to be happy now because he is a married man to the woman she wishes for in his whole life. He parked his motorcycle in front of his apartment and took off his helmet. He saw someone was waving her hand in front door. He walks closer only to found out it was Karin, Mayors daughter in their town and his fiance. The girl that broke his dreams.

"Hi, honey" she smile sweetly after giving Sasuke a smack kiss on lips. "Where have you been?" she asked, putting her arms around Sasuke neck.

"School" he lied, then he enter inside the apartment.

"Have you eaten dinner? I will cook if you want?" she followed Sasuke in the couch.

"No, thanks I already ate dinner." He turns on the television try to ignore Karin in his side "Why, are you here?" he asked.

"Dad, had a meeting with the Governor, then I asked If I could come, then he said yes, that's why I'm here." She said cheerfully.

"How long have you been here?" he asked again.

"Since morning and then by afternoon we went to city hall to meet the mayor in this city" she said.

"What, you've been to city hall?" Sasuke heart bit fast, because they were in city hall also "What time?"

"I think it's 2 pm and we leave about quarter to 3 pm." She smiled without knowing everything happened in the city hall that afternoon.

Sasuke sighed in relief knowing that they already left when they arrived in the city hall.

"I'm tired, its better you go back to your Dad, and I still have an early class tomorrow." He lied to the innocent young woman.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she smiled seductively to him.

"No!" he disagreed. "Look, it's already late, and I still have a class tomorrow. Hope you understand." He lied again wishing that Karin will obey him and goes to her Dad's place.

"Okay" she said, though upset but she have to obey Sasuke. Then she kissed him goodbye.

Sasuke closed the door, he don't even felt guilty all the lies he said to Karin. He was used to it since she came into his life. Karin is too young and careless; she doesn't even notice the ring that he's wearing right now.

Karin is young, beautiful, cheerful and lovable lady. She's so elegant since she is the Mayor's daughter. Her family were powerful; they can do everything they wanted. This was the main reason why Sasuke life is a mess now, because Karin was too possessive on him, they used their power to get him.

Karin knows about Sakura and how Sasuke deeply in love with her. Even she doesn't meet Sakura personally, she used to admire Sakura, the way Sasuke told and describe to her. But, this admiration turns into envy, because she wanted to get what she wants. She tempted Sasuke and that's the biggest mistake Sasuke made his life.

Karin was only 17 years old when she tempted Sasuke; she used all the stories she could made just to get him. She even lives with Sasuke in two months after she said that she was pregnant. She thinks she was just like a little child playing around because after a month, she said that was only false alarm. Sasuke wanted to die at that moment. He wanted to squeeze and chopped Karin into pieces but he could not do it.

When Sasuke move back in the city to continue his studies, Karin was left alone and after a month she went back to her house.

Now, Karin is already 18 years old, she planned to force Sasuke to marry her since she is now in legal age. Her Dad, made many excuses to her just to avoid talking about marrying. He knows, how possessive Karin is. But, Karin is an intelligent lady, she knows that her Dad doesn't like Sasuke for her and he just made excuses. So, she's planning another trap to get Sasuke back and follow what she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi Guys! sorry for this it's a very short chapter but I hope you still enjoy.**_

_**Thanks for those you reviews, following and favorite this story of mine. I really appreciated it! :D**_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Sasuke always visits Sakura's apartment after his class every day. They will eat dinner together and he should leave after that. Sakura rare talking to him every time he's in the apartment. Although they are married, but they don't live together as husband and wife. This was one of the conditions Sakura wanted Sasuke to agree before marrying him.

Sakura took one day sick leave because she was not feeling well. Sasuke was in her apartment early in the morning to take care of her. Though, she insisted that he don't need to come but still Sasuke was there, standing in her front door holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate.

"Thank you" she said, looking to Sasuke frown face while she gets the bouquet of flowers.

"It's not from me." he answered coldly "I just saw it in your front door." He added, closing the door.

"I know" she smiled while smelling the flowers.

"From your suitors?" he inquired.

"I think so.." she answered him. Sakura knows that Sasuke is mad right now, but she like to tease him.

* * *

It's already afternoon, Sasuke was in the kitchen preparing their lunch, when he heard somebody knocking the door. He opened and saw a man holding a bouquet of flowers and a basket of fruits.

"Is Sakura, there?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Sasuke inquired, raised a brow to the man.

"Hi, Gaara, come in" Sakura called, smiling to Gaara who was looking confused to Sasuke "What brought you here?" she asked cheerfully.

Gaara sits himself comfortably in the couch facing to Sakura. "I heard in the office that you were sick, I am worried, that's why I'm here." He said and took a glanced to Sasuke who was standing in the kitchen area, staring at them. "Who's he?" he lowered his voice but Sasuke could still heard it.

"He's my cousin" she denied, took a glanced at Sasuke, hands where fist looked so angry of what she answered to Gaara.

* * *

After Gaara leave, Sakura slowly closed the door, she leaned on the door, looked to her husband who was so angry looking at her.

"Huh! Cousin?" he said "Your cousin?" he walked slowly to where Sakura is. "Do I looked cousin to you Sakura?" he slammed his hand on the door, looked to his wife eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said in her low voice. "Are you mad?" she looked to her husband burning eyes with anger, his face just and inches away from her face. "Sorry" she pleaded like a cute puppy. Sasuke put a little smile on his face looking to his wife pleading face. He about to kiss her and Sakura closed her eyes. Then, suddenly another knock on the door.

Sasuke opened it, very mad because they were disturbed. "What!?" he said to the man holding another bouquet of flowers. He knows it's another damn suitor of his wife.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm his husband, so leave!" he slammed the door. Sakura couldn't help but giggle to Sasuke actions. "What so funny" he asked Sakura when he turns his back and saw her giggle.

"Nothing" she replied and smiled.`


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

As days passed Sakura's belly were getting bigger. She made stories of excuses to her parents just to stop them from visiting her in the city.

Sasuke was always there for her. Doing his job as husband to her and a father to their soon to be child. Sakura was now 7 months pregnant. She started avoiding looking herself in the mirror because she looked terrible, like she swallowed a whole big watermelon but Sasuke would always told her everyday how pretty she was and she would become prettier as the days goes by. Sakura knew that Sasuke was just teasing her, she used to it everytime he was in the apartment with her.

"Sasuke, stop it!" she patted Sasuke hand who keep on rubbing her big belly. "It hurts, when he move fast."

"He's just happy, because daddy is here, right baby?" he smiled, putting his ear on Sakura's belly like waiting for an answer.

Sakura smiled while observing Sasuke, she could not deny the fact that she's happy everytime Sasuke did that to her.

"Sasuke-kun"she sweetly called while looking at the wall clock.

"Hn.." he answered while laying on Sakura's lap and his hand on her belly.

"I think you're going to be late, you have a basketball practice right?" she looked down to Sasuke.

"I still have 5 minutes." He answered after took a glanced on his watch.

"Sasuke.." she warned.

"Yeah.. I will go now" he got up "Would you come on Saturday?" he asked Sakura who was busy putting his things on his bag.

"You know that I never watch you play, right?" she looked to Sasuke "And you know the reason why." She added

"But Sakura, no more fangirls this time, you will never be troubled again. I promise!" he smiled, reminiscing what happened years ago when Sakura watched him played. Sakura was into a fight because one of his fangirls got jealous to her. Since then, Sakura never watch him play basketball.

"Sasuke, I still cant." She refused "And can't you see I'm pregnant."

"Okay, I see" he looked upset "I have to go, see you tonight." He grabbed his bag and kissed Sakura's forehead.

Sakura didn't really watched Sasuke games that Saturday. During the game Sasuke got an injury he broke his ankle. He stayed in the hospital for two weeks and another two weeks rest in his apartment.

Sakura wanted to visit him but she can't because she knew from Hinata that Karin was there all the time, she never leave. She could feel that her heart broke into pieces when she knows it. She's the wife but now she acted like she was the mistress. But, that's the consequence she has to accept being secretly married to him.

It's been a month since she and Sasuke don't see each other because of the accident. She missed him and she could feel that their baby missed him too.

She was in the kitchen preparing for her food when someone knocked on the door. She's expecting Hinata would come that day. So, she made her way to the door leaving what she was cooking.

"Missed me?" Sasuke asked while smiling at her. Sakura was motionless looking at him in surprise. He's holding a scratches on his left arm and his left foot where cemented. "What are you cooking it smells good?" He still smiling "And I think its burning." He looked to the kitchen.

Sakura hurriedly run to the kitchen and turn off the stove. Sasuke get in and closed the door he sits on the couch still smiling. He knew Sakura missed him so much he could see it to her reactions.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked him after she put the pan in the sink.

"Visiting you." He answered, sitting comfortably on the couch feeling at home.

"But you don't have to, you're injury might – "

"But miss you" he cut her off "And I miss the baby" he added, Sakura tried to hide her blushed but Sasuke could still saw it.

"Still it's not an excuse; you're supposed to be at home resting." Sakura insisted.

"But you never visited me at the hospital even at the apartment, that's why I come here though it's hard to walk." He said sadly.

Sakura knew Sasuke was upset with her. She would like to tell Sasuke how she like to visit him and how worried she was when she heard the accident but she choose to be silence and not talked about it.

Hinata was already there, they were enjoying in Sakura's apartment when Sasuke's phone buzzed. He looked bothered after he read the message.

"Who's that?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing.." he danied.

A couple minutes later Sasuke went to the comfort room when his phone buzzed again. Hinata get the phone to see who's the one calling and it's Karin. She rejected the call and put it back on the table.

"Who's calling?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, just a silly cat." She denied and smiled. Sakura knew whose Hinata was referring to.

Sasuke was back when his phone buzzed again. He looked at it and put it back on the table and tried to ignore it.

"Answer her." Sakura ordered, but Sasuke still ignored his phone that keeps on ringing. "If you don't answer, I will" she reached the phone on the table.

Sasuke grabbed it and answer the call. Sakura could hear a sweet voice of a girl on the other line, very concerned to Sasuke.

"Happy?" Sasuke said to Sakura after he answered the call. He looked so mad and Sakura just nodded her head as a response.

Sasuke was at school when Sakura called him that her water already broke and she's screaming in pain. He hurriedly runs outside the classroom without minding his instructor yelling, following at him because he skip on the middle of his class.

Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto were waiting outside the delivery room. Sasuke was too worried for Sakura because it's been an hour but still no doctor came out from the delivery room

"Teme, could you stop walking back and forth. I'm getting dizzy looking at you." Naruto said.

"Shut up dobe! I can't just relax here knowing that Sakura is still at the delivery room. I don't know what to do if something bad might happen to her." He said worriedly.

"Stop it Sasuke, you're thinking so much. Just relax everything will be okay." Hinata said trying to make Sasuke relax a little bit.

He was about to sit down when one of the doctor come out. They were all relief when the doctor said that everything was fine and she delivered a healthy baby boy. Sasuke was so happy and could not wait to hold their baby in his arms.

When Sakura woke up, she saw Sasuke already holding a little human being on his arms. Though she was so tired but still can put a smile to her face looking at them. Sasuke held the baby to Sakura and sat on her side.

"He is so cute Sasuke." She smiled tears on her eyelids "Thank you" she looked up to Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke wiped tears on her check and smiled back. "I'm the one who should say thank you." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you for bringing little Sasuke in my life." He smiled again.

"Hinata, I think we should make ours also." Naruto sweetly whispered to her ear while looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Get rid first all you fangirls before I agree on that Naruto-kun." She smiled to her boyfriend before she stands up on the couch.

"But that's hard to do Hinata-chan" he mumbled following his girlfriend.

Hinata came near to see the baby and ignored Naruto at her back.

"He's so cute Sakura" she smiled "he has your eyes he's so beautiful." She added while looking at the baby.

"The baby look like you Sasuke, he's really your child." He smiled.

"Of course he's my child dobe." He proudly said. "You're thinking of other man?" he asked and Sakura raised an eyebrow at them.

"Of course not, I know you're the one who made that baby. Good job teme!" She smiled while rubbing his nape after he saw Hinata's deadly looked at him.

"Naruto! Be thankful that I'm not in good condition right now to kick your damn ass!" Sakura said giggling in anger.

"Sakura, relax I'm just kidding" he hid himself at Hinata's back. The three of them burst in laughter because of Naruto's reaction.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

When Sakura went back to her job she hired a nanny for Ichigo because Sasuke was busy at school and she don't want to disturb him especially now that he's on his last year he'll be able to graduate soon. Even on his busy schedule Sasuke would able to visit Ichigo after his class.

One day Ichigo's nanny went home and Sakura came home late after work because she has a meeting with the directors. She saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch and Ichigo sleeping on his broad chest. She was amused while observing her two beloved boys and then he saw Sasuke phone on the table she get it and captured the moment while they were sleeping. The flash of the camera made Sasuke woke up. She smiled at him and slowly she gets Ichigo and held him on her arms.

"You just got home?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah.. sorry If I keep you waiting." She apologized.

"It's okay, Ichigo was a good boy today he never cried so hard." he smiled and he got up "what time is it?" he grabbed his jacket and make her way to the door.

"Wait, you're going home at this time?" she asked "it's already late and it's raining outside." She added trying to stop him.

"Are you trying to stop me Sakura?' he smirked

"No, I'm not. I'm just worried because it's raining." She denied.

'It's okay, it's just a rain it can't kill me." He smiled and turns his back to Sakura.

"Wait!" she stopped him "You can stay here for a night if you want." She said in low tone.

Sasuke smirked before he faced Sakura again. "Okay, no problem I can sleep here in couch." He put his jacket back on the table.

"No, you can't sleep here." She rejected.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"It's cold here and I don't have extra blanket." She said avoiding looking at him.

"So where I suppose to sleep?" she asked again. Sakura bit her lower lip and took a deep breath.

"In my room" she answered and turned her back at him. Sasuke followed Sakura smiling.

At her room Sakura slowly put Ichigo in the crib. Sasuke was looking around the room because it been a year since the last time he entered the room.

"Sakura are you sure with this?" he asked and couldn't help himself from smiling. "Because the last time I was here, you know what happened." He added.

"I know, and I hope you will not make that mistake again." She said facing at him "Huh, Sasuke-kun?" she smiled trying to warned him.

"Hn.." he answered and then he lay down on the bed.

Sakura went to the bathroom to change when she returned Sasuke was already sleeping. She slowly crawled on bed and covered her body with blanket because it's getting cold. The rain didn't stop until morning and the wind blew so hard. It made the whole night very cold. Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night and saw Sakura on his side sleeping and seems so cold. He slowly put Sakura's head on his arm, dragged her closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her to keep them warm. He kissed Sakura's lips before he went back to sleep.

Sakura woke up of Ichigo's crying voice she crawled on bed and slowly got up. She was rubbing her eyes and tried to get Ichigo in the crib but he was not there. He noticed Sasuke on her side holding Ichigo on his arm and trying to stop him from crying.

"He won't stop crying, if you will just held him like that." She said smiling and he get Ichigo from Sasuke "He was wet that's why he cried." She put Ichigo in the crib. Sakura undo his diaper and change a new one.

Ichigo stopped crying and started laughing when Sakura putting him powder. Sasuke hugged Sakura from behind.

"You're such a good mom to Ichigo." He whispered to her ear "And a sexy wife to me" he added on his low tone.

Sakura faced him while his arms wrapping her body. "Why is it you become silly early in the morning?" she asked putting her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Because you always made me feel hot early in the morning." He smirked and slowly landed his lips to Saskura's lips.

They were swallowed by their emotions early in the morning. Sasuke was on Sakura's top and he already took off his shirt. He was trying to undo Sakura's button when Ichigo cried and they stopped of what they were doing.

Sakura put a little laugh looking at Sasuke disappointing face. She slowly pushed him to get off on her and she got up and gets Ichigo in the crib. Sasuke put his shirt back and followed Sakura and Ichigo outside the room.

"Ichigo don't do that again okay?" Sasuke said while feeding his son. "When mommy and daddy are busy please do not disturbed and zipped you mouth, get it baby?" he smiled and Ichigo replied him with a cute laugh while sitting on Sakura's lap.

Sakura patted Sasuke with small towel. "Don't talk to Ichigo like that; he's still a baby." She said looking at him sitting on the tiled floor facing her and Ichigo. "Beside that was a good thing Ichigo did." She smiled.

"But Sakura, I have needs and you have needs." he insisted

"Sasuke I warned you last night not to make the same mistake again but still you almost did." She said. "I almost did also." She shyly smiled at him.

"Because we missed each other, whether you accept it or not that's the truth Sakura." Sasuke said, bow his head to avoid Sakura's looked. He felt so upset but tried to hide it from her.

"Maybe, we can do it next time." She smiled trying to cheer him up.

"Are you serious with that Sakura?" he asked happily while looking at her.

Sakura nodded trying to hide her blushed. Ichigo cried to hard because he was hurt when Sasuke hugged Sakura tightly and he almost forgot the baby sitting on Sakura's lap. Good thing he stopped crying when Sasuke held him on his arms and rubbed his back.

* * *

Sakura ride on Sasuke motorcycle on her way to the office. Her officemates were excited and some were surprise when they noticed Sakura and Sasuke on the front building because finally they could see her husband.

"Hey Sakura, it's that him?" Ino asked Sakura while taking off his helmet and handed it to Sasuke. "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's officemate and close friend." She held her hand and Sasuke accepted it shaking her hand.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's husband." He smiled and this made Ino giggled and the rest of the girls.

Sakura just gave him a small laugh knowing that he was starting to get irritated with her office mates. Sasuke saw a familiar man coming it was Gaara, Sakura's suitors and she once told before that they were cousins. Sasuke took off his helmet and all ladies looked at him like they saw and angel from heaven floating in front of them. Sakura couldn't help but raised an eyebrow to them.

"Hi Sakura, good morning." Gaara greeted her but eyes looked directly to Sasuke who were standing beside Sakura.

"Good morning, Gaara" she smiled and put her hands around Sasuke arms. "Oh, by the way, I know you meet him before this is Sasuke"

"Yes, I remember the guy at your apartment, right?" Gaara smiled at Sasuke "He is your –"

"My husband" Sakura cut him off "He is my husband Sasuke Uchiha." She repeated.

"Nice to meet you again, Gaara." He smirked and held his hand to shake Gaara hand. Gaara put a little smirked on his face and glanced to Sasuke before he entered the building.

Sakura noticed the ladies were still giggled while looking at Sasuke even they clearly heard when she said it's her husband. She glared at Sasuke and ordered him to leave but Sasuke was teasing her with his looked.

"Babe, you have to go now right? Ichigo is waiting for daddy to come home." She said sweetly but eyes were glaring at him.

"Yes, babe" he answered and the he landed a kiss on her lips. "See you tonight?" he smiled knowing that Sakura was totally pissed on him. "Ino could you take care of my wife for me while I'm not here?" he asked Ino in his seductive looked.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, I will" Ino giggled looking to Sasuke motorcycle vanished on the street.

Sakura put a big sighed to her friend reactions to her husband. She couldn't do anything with Sasuke's fangirls. She entered the building and ignored them because she knew at the end of the day Sasuke would come home to her and his fangirls couldn't do anything about it because she's the wife and their just fangirls.


End file.
